


Белый китель

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Civil War in Russia, Drama, M/M, Military Background, Military Uniforms, Porn With Plot, Romantic Friendship, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Незамысловатая порнозарисовка в антураже революционной России с трепетным английским офицером, волею судеб оказавшимся в рядах белой армии, и простым матросом, находящимся на стороне противника





	Белый китель

Том небрежно сбросил с плеч белый китель и, расстегнув пару пуговиц у ворота батистовой рубашки, устало потёр шею. Сегодня его преследовали одни неудачи и отказы, но времени на жалость к самому себе у него не было: его ответа ждали. Он прошёл вглубь снятой им сегодня комнаты на паршивом постоялом дворе, присел за старый, обшарпанный на углах стол и торопливо принялся за письмо, которое — как он надеялся — могло быть передано через посредников в Шанхай, где его уже давно ждал эмигрировавший ранее друг.

«Мой милый Б.К.!

Давеча с почты доносили, что красные взяли ещё двоих наших офицеров. Скрываться больше не имею сил. Не жди меня более, мой ангел. И не держи то обещание, что давал мне в ту пору, когда всё было мирно, и будущее наше было просто и понятно.

Прощай. Твой Т.Х.»

Последние буквы были написаны, Том мельком пробежался по неровным строчкам, времени выводить каждое слово у него не было, и, не медля более, запечатал письмо. Передав конверт ожидающему у дверей чумазому мальчишке — прислужнику при гостинице, — Том начал стирать чернила с запачканных рук, нервно прислушиваясь к шуму за дверями своего маленького номера: не идёт ли за ним кто. Его отвлекла чья-то ругань, доносившаяся с улицы из неприкрытого из-за одуряющей жары окном. Том бросил своё бессмысленное занятие, от которого руки только стали еще грязней, и подошёл ближе к узкому высокому проёму. Выглянув с появившейся у него совсем недавно осторожностью, он увидел шумную толпу солдат, которая что-то требовала от старого хозяина гостиницы. Том с минуту разглядывал разномастную публику, состоявшую из бывших крестьян и служивых, слегка отдёрнул пыльные занавески и прислушался к хриплым голосам внизу.

— Мест нет! Мест нет! — с упорством отмахивался старик от полупьяных и оттого наглых солдат, что обступали его со всех сторон.

— Врёшь, паскуда! А если проверим? — Толпа явно бунтовала, и несколько солдат, отделившись от остальных, кинулись во входные двери парадной.

Том отшатнулся от окна и, набросив на плечи китель, бросился прочь, попутно хватая первые попавшиеся под руку вещи. Но не успел выйти, как двери резко распахнулись — и перед ним предстал его давний знакомый, а ныне доблестный красногвардеец Хемсворт.

— Крис?! — Они знали друг друга ещё с тех времён, когда один был простым матросом с военного крейсера «Каледон», а второй — желторотым выпускником колледжа, выходившим в море в свой первый год офицерства.

— Ты? — Крис неверяще и зло оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — послышалось из-за дверей со стороны коридора.

Том нервно вздрогнул, с тревогой перебегая глазами с мрачного лица Криса на распахнутый дверной проём.

— Нет, одно старичьё! Ищи дальше. — Крис ещё раз бросил взгляд на Тома и недобро хмыкнул себе под нос: — Вот уж не думал тебя снова встретить, Ваше Вашество.

Том смотрел на него исподлобья, всё не решаясь заговорить. Наконец Крис отступил и, снова негромко приказав кому-то идти дальше и искать ночлег на следующих постоялых дворах, захлопнул дверь.

***

Ворот бедной батистовой рубашки был надорван. Сама же она давно уже сползла и оголила плечи Тома, неприятно стягивая их, так как Крис так и не снял её с него полностью.

Том часто дышал, мучительно сводя брови и прикусывая изнутри щеку, чтобы не стонать. Крис не дал ему объясниться: зайдя в его номер снова, он повалил его на разобранную с утра кровать, покрывая его алеющую шею и обнажившиеся ключицы жадными кусающими поцелуями. И теперь Том объезжал его, как злобного фырчащего скакуна, пока тот подбрасывал его на бёдрах, больно удерживая и растягивая его ягодицы.

Тому было муторно и тянуще больно от грубых движений в нём. Он не мог вспомнить, закрыл ли Крис за собой двери, и не рискует ли Том оказаться в столь постыдной ситуации перед оставшимися на постоялом дворе солдатами. Тот, словно уловив, что мысли Тома витают где-то не с ним, на очередном толчке сбросил негодника с себя и толкнул на кровати к стене, при этом стаскивая с него уже порядком измочаленную рубашку.

Том повалился на бок, его бедра натружено задрожали, а растянутое и внезапно опустевшее отверстие начало ныть и пытаться сжаться. Воздух слегка охладил его обнажённую кожу, но Том не успел даже вздрогнуть, как его снова подтянули к краю кровати, растягивая, чтобы продолжить эту мучительную и заставляющую его терять себя пытку.

Крис, стоя возле кровати, поймал его щиколотки и, подхватив и с силой сжав Тома под коленями, сложил его почти пополам. Том с шумом вдохнул сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, крупно дрожа и снова принимая твёрдый член Криса в своё нутро. Ладонями вытянутых вдоль тела рук Том попытался контролировать глубину и силу движений Криса, но больше это походило на ласку, чем реальное сопротивление. Крупные пуговицы белоснежного кителя больно впивались Тому в спину при каждом резком толчке, — и он прикрыл глаза, тихо выстанывая: «Крис, осторожней!». Правая нога Тома соскользнула, пока Крис, не переставая двигаться в нём, накрыл его рот ладонью, а затем перевёл ее, лаская и сжимая, на его шею.

Том начал задыхаться, плотно сжимаясь вокруг Криса и чувствуя, как немеют пальцы на ногах и каменеет живот. Боль давно ушла, и теперь Том балансировал на грани удовольствия от заполненности и потери сознания от нехватки воздуха. Он пытался вытянуть руки из-под бёдер, чтобы сорвать душащую его руку с шеи, что ему почти удалось, но Крис сам освободил его, а затем обхватил его член, сжимая в такт своим резким толчкам и словно выдаивая.

Том распахнул глаза, его рот приоткрылся, словно он собирался что-то сказать. Он попытался сам обхватить свой член руками, то ли пытаясь помешать Крису, то ли помогая. Но это было уже неважно: его жадное тело подвело его, рукам стало мокро, мышцы во всём теле резко сократились, как в спазме. Он почувствовал, как часто сжимает Криса внутри себя, но совсем не мог это контролировать.

Крис громко застонал и, распрямляясь, приподнял его бедра над кроватью, держа их на весу. Его удары участились, и Тому стало почти больно, но он не мог сжать его внутри снова, чтобы замедлить. Всё его тело размякло и не принадлежало ему больше. Он был источником удовольствия для Криса, и никакая сила не смогла бы оторвать сейчас его от него или остановить. Наконец Крис сделал несколько особенно сильных движений и повалился на колени перед кроватью, опуская ноги Тома на пол и утыкаясь ему в живот.

Том усталым движением дотянулся до своей рубашки и принялся разглядывать безнадёжно испорченную вещь.

— Плебей, — произнёс Том всё ещё сиплым от пережитого удушья голосом.

Крис слегка приподнял голову и, целуя его измазанный мокрый живот, мягко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

Их первая встреча с Крисом, произошедшая несколько лет назад, почти не запомнилась Тому. Он только выпустился из военно-морского колледжа и для усиления офицерского состава был отправлен под командование контр-адмирала Синклера вместе с парой своих старших и более опытных товарищей. Холодные балтийские воды и суровый экипаж британской эскадры недружелюбно встретили, как оказалось, совершенно не готового к реальным боевым действиям и столь сложным погодным условиям Тома.

Он прибыл на мощно укомплектованном броненосном корабле, мониторе «Эребус», сопровождаемом несколькими малыми кораблями, в Финский залив, где его, дрожащего и страстно не желавшего показать свой страх, в числе нескольких других новоприбывших отправили на небольшом катере к ближайшему боевому крейсеру, который был только недавно обстрелян и нуждался в пополнении команды взамен погибших. Он чуть не свалился при очередном сильном ударе волны о борт их лёгкой посудины, когда, гордо подняв нос, пытался забраться на крейсер «Каледон», его нынешний дом на ближайшее время. И кто-то из будущей команды грубо удержал его и втянул, отряхивая намокший от выплеснувшейся на палубу воды китель и незлобно поругивая новичка-неумеху.

— Ну что же ты, Ваше Вашество, — обратились к нему на жуткой смеси плохого русского и со странным неслыханном ранее акцентом английского. — Отправят же сюда детей.

— Да ты и сам не старик, — ворчливо пробормотал Том, всё ещё не отошедший от сильной тряски на катере, но тут же исправился: — «Вы». На русском всегда обращайся на «вы» к старшим по званию.

Он с любопытством уставился, рассматривая, на своего случайного собеседника. Это был высокий для матроса, даже чуть выше самого Тома, никогда не жалующегося на свой рост, светловолосый парень с обветренным, но весьма привлекательным лицом и мягкой, особенно и сразу понравившейся Тому, открытой улыбкой, что выдавала его молодой возраст наравне со светлыми смеющимися глазами.

Том тоже неловко улыбнулся ему самыми уголками губ и тут же принял обычную служебную стойку, ожидая и встречая остальных поднимающихся с катера офицеров и матросов. За неподобающий вид из-за мокрых пятен на одежде его тут же отчитали, так что дальнейшее знакомство с экипажем прошло у Тома с ощущением горящих от стыда щёк и шума в ушах. Впоследствии помнил он тот ужасный день очень плохо.

За следующие несколько недель он ни разу не столкнулся с тем матросом и совсем забыл о нём в суматохе между ежедневными обстрелами, нехваткой боеприпасов и постоянным отчитыванием перед командованием, что требовало от них не уклоняться, а идти непременно в атаку, чтобы по максимуму улучшить позиции флота перед началом ледостава. Дело осложнялось всё более учащающимся обмерзанием двигателей и появлявшимися из-за этого повреждениями механизмов. И ему, как новичку, приходилось особенно нелегко в таких тяжёлых условиях.

Было заметно, что измученный экипаж крейсера готов поднять бунт, и даже вливание свежих сил в лице новоприбывших не может перебить всё усиливающиеся негативные настроения в команде. Тому так и не удавалось найти подход к бывалым служивым, поэтому он всё больше замыкался в себе и молчал, сведя всё общение с командой к приказам и прямым указаниям.

Видимо, подобным образом дело обстояло не только на их корабле, до них доходили слухи, что ближайший к ним крейсер даже не вышел на обычное для таких лёгких судов патрулирование прибрежных вод залива. В итоге никого не удивило, что к началу зимы командование эскадрой объявило эвакуацию своих основных сил. Их корабль в паре с другим крейсером и небольшой флотилией эсминцев было принято оставить для дальнейшего показного устрашения противника при так называемой охране побережий Эстонии и Латвии.

***

«Милый мой ангел, дорогой и бесценный Б.К.!

Благодарю за брошюру, что ты мне передал. Я перечитываю её и оттого всё больше скучаю по тебе и нашим с тобой разговорам. Каждая твоя пометка на полях и вопрос, вписанный между строк, возвращают меня мысленно в те дни, когда мы могли свободно вести беседы, бессовестно опаздывая на вечерний чай в твоём гостеприимном доме.

Прошу тебя, мой друг, не торопись с решением и дождись меня. Вскоре, но не могу сказать точно, когда именно, меня переводят под командование генерала Нокса, поэтому наша с тобой встреча уже не кажется столь невозможной. Видимо, наше с тобой странное для нашего окружения увлечение Россией и русским языком дало свои плоды: мне предстоит помочь в образовании офицеров на Дальнем Востоке.

Твой вечно печальный и тоскующий по тебе Т.Х.»

Том несколько раз перечитал своё неловкое письмо, в котором легко и явно читалась его нелепая восторженная влюблённость в своего друга Бенедикта. Тот прислал ему в последний раз чудный образец русской поэзии в тонком переплете, где оставил на нескольких страницах записи, адресованные Тому. Незамысловатый любовный роман в стихах развлекал Тома эти дни установившегося затишья из-за отплытия основной массы английской эскадры. Лишь жирно выделенные уже в самом конце строки без уже привычных приписок Бенедикта на полях встревожили Тома своим недвусмысленным отказом его чувствам. В них говорилось о долге и ответственности, об обязанности выполнять обещания, и всё это напомнило Тому причину бегства его друга в суровую и холодную Россию.

Том никогда не стыдился и особо не скрывал увлечения своим полом. В королевском военно-морском колледже у него было немало поклонников на всём сроке его обучения, и, хотя он никогда не приближал к себе кого бы того ни было, ему было весьма лестно и приятно осознавать свою несомненную привлекательность для окружающих. Поэтому первоначальная холодность Бенедикта при их первой встрече на домашнем торжестве, куда было приглашено несколько соседствующих семейств, сразу же возбудила в Томе непривычный ему интерес завоевателя.

В то лето перед своим выпуском и получением офицерского звания Том был безоблачно счастлив и старался заразить каждого своим энтузиазмом и бесстрашием перед будущим. Замкнутый на первый взгляд и ироничный к его восторженным высказываниям Бенедикт увлёк Тома, и он потратил весь вечер, преследуя его и донимая своими далеко идущими и грандиозными планами. Когда на очередную вдохновенную речь отчаянно пытавшегося понравиться Тома Бен прошептал в сторону на прекрасном русском: «Какой же пустобрёх», вспыхнувшему и оттого краснеющему Тому только и оставалось ответить на том же языке: «Негоже считать пустым, даже не узнав». Шокированный вид его тогда ещё только возможного будущего друга был ему наградой. Остаток вечера они провели, общаясь только между собой, раздражая окружающих непонятной речью и громким смехом.

Их первое сближение, как любовников, произошло к удивлению Тома с инициативы Бенедикта, проявившим в этом интерес экспериментатора. Том не обманывался: это не было священным актом любви и единением сердец, о котором писали в романах. Они изучали и пробовали друг друга, открываясь и взрослея вместе, меняясь ролями без спора и увлекаясь в конце концов своей дружбой-любовью всерьёз. Поэтому, когда ему сообщили, что Бенедикт внезапно уехал в раздираемую гражданской войной Россию с исследовательской целью изучить древнеславянские рукописи, он понял, что что-то произошло в их внешне благопристойном семействе неизвестное ему. В оставленном письме Бенедикт ничего подробно не объяснял, лишь указал не беспокоиться понапрасну.

Лишь много позже и пару десятков писем спустя Бенедикт откровенно ответил, что дело было в его плохо спрятанных рисунках, на которых тот изображал Тома, обнажённого и утомлённого ласками, а также их двоих, соединённых в любовной борьбе. Его друг принял всю вину на себя, объяснив разгневанным родителям, что это лишь больные фантазии их испорченного сына, ничем не связанные с реальностью.

Том был шокирован и разозлён произошедшим. Из них двоих, именно он был заинтересован в близости с Бенедиктом, который в свою очередь был лишь излишне любознателен и не испытывал отвращения к подобного рода любви. К тому же задолго до их знакомства Бенедикт был обручён с одной юной особой, свадьба с которой откладывалась уже не первый год. И если вначале Том тешил себя мыслью, что причиной этого был интерес Бенедикта к мужскому полу, то теперь считал, что это происходило просто из-за недоверчивого и несговорчивого характера жениха.

Маясь чувством вины, Том принял решение, что отправится следом за другом, раз уж тот пострадал в большей мере из-за его собственной влюблённости в него. И перед самым выпуском написал заявление с просьбой перевести его в британскую эскадру, что вела бои в Финском заливе, в надежде в дальнейшем попасть в ряды английской миссии на территории России, что в итоге ему и удалось сделать.

В спешке запечатав письмо, Том направился на палубу, где матросы и офицерский состав уже готовились к сходу в порту Копенгагена, в котором базировался их флот в краткие периоды между патрулированиями. Это была их последняя перед возвращением Каледона в Англию остановка, во время которой Том собирался впоследствии перейти на судно, идущее на восток. Он забросил конверт в коробку, заменяющую им почтовый ящик, к массе других, передаваемых на сушу, выслушал в очередной раз напутствия капитана, раздал указания немногочисленным матросам, оставшимся на борту, и отправился в свою каюту: беспокоить его следующие пару дней точно были не должны. По дороге он столкнулся с каким-то смутно знакомым матросом, который разулыбался при его виде, но Том не придал этому значения — всё равно всю команду в лицо не запомнишь — и довольно грубо отправил того драить палубу, а не прохлаждаться. Лишь зайдя в каюту и скидывая китель с плеч, Том со смущением вспомнил, что тот светловолосый матрос был одним из немногих, кто дружелюбно принял его с самого начала. Том не любил проявления грубости в свой адрес и тем более всегда старался быть вежливым с подчинёнными независимо от их отношения к нему, поэтому провалявшись пару часов, перечитывая старые письма Бенедикта, он в конце концов поднялся и направился на палубу. Ни на что, впрочем, особенно не надеясь.

На верхнем ярусе уже стихал шум, матросы расходились по каютам. Оставались лишь дежурные да пара механиков, совершающих свою ежевечернюю поверку оборудования. Том, глубоко вздохнув свежий морозный воздух и рассматривая прибрежные огни, разукрашивающие портовые здания, прошёлся в задумчивости до ходового мостика, обогнул рулевую рубку — и решительно сбежал, пропуская свой ярус с каютами, спускаясь на самый низ крейсера, где отчётливо ощущался жар от близости к котлам и стоял сильный запах масла от орудий. В мерном шуме машинного отделения отчётливо выделялся какой-то стук от работающего неподалеку механизма, на который и направился Том, кляня себя за глупое самоедство.

Это оказался тот знакомый ему, но теперь уже не улыбающийся матрос. Обнажённый по пояс с лоснящимся и покрытым потом из-за духоты торсом, весьма впечатляющим, как заметил про себя Том, и ремонтирующий одну из окружавших его лестниц, он не отложил свою работу при появлении постороннего, но и не выглядел сердитым. Продолжая наблюдать за красивыми мощными движениями матроса, Том довольно выдохнул: натыкаться на кого-то другого ему не хотелось, как и объяснять, что ему понадобилось на самом нижнем ярусе крейсера.

— Прости за грубость, — подал он голос, когда заметил, что матрос уже заканчивал свою работу и складывал ненужные более инструменты в ящик.

— Ничего страшного, — кинул ему в ответ матрос, натягивая на себя робу, скрывая своё великолепное тело.

— Ваше Вашество, — добавил Том, с удовольствием наблюдая, как преображает лёгкая улыбка лицо его безымянного знакомого.

Матроса звали Крис, странный акцент которого был обусловлен его австралийским происхождением, а знание русского — хождением на суднах в составах многонациональных экипажей, где он набрался разговорных навыков в разных языках. Тому понравилась их безмолвная договорённость общаться между собой на равных и без обид. Они были почти одного возраста, но с абсолютно разным жизненным опытом. И если кого-то другого это бы оттолкнуло, то Тома наоборот влёк этот непохожий на него, добродушный и весёлый парень, который повидал к своим годам поболее его и побывал в самых удивительных местах мира.

За несколько дней, пока остальная команда сходила на берег, Том успел привыкнуть к Крису, таскаясь за ним с самого утра и выжидая, когда тот останется один, чтобы наконец-то всласть поговорить и послушать его истории. Он даже не замечал до этой поры, что действительно и без преувеличения сильно истосковался по простому дружескому общению. Возможно, будь у него товарищи среди других членов экипажа, то их отношения с Крисом так и оставались бы приятельскими, и Том бы не позволил ему перейти грань в свой адрес. Вспоминая ту недолгую их связь, Том так и не смог объяснить себе в какой момент всё началось: когда пристальные взгляды Криса только стали доставлять ему удовольствие, или когда уже произошёл их первый поцелуй?

Однажды Том услышал, что один из механиков судна отчитывал Криса за пропущенные чистки пушек на верхней палубе и грозил занести это в личное дело. На самом деле у них уже не было боеприпасов для полной загрузки всех орудий — крейсер уже через пару недель возвращался в родной порт, — да и Крис пропустил свою смену из-за Тома, который дал ему задание ремонтировать котлы, чтобы спокойно общаться с ним на нижнем ярусе, поэтому он вмешался, беря исполнение наказания на себя. И, заводя Криса в пустующий днём кубрик, сделал вид, что ужасно зол. Оставив дверь полуоткрытой, он принялся громко ругать Криса, при этом строя рожи и угрожающе грозя кулаком, когда тот начинал слишком громко смеяться. Когда механики прошли мимо, а их голоса стихли, Том уже рассмеялся сам. И продолжал заливисто хохотать, пока не задохнулся от шока, когда Крис, подойдя к нему, глубоко его поцеловал. Том никак не отреагировал на это, лишь следя за просветом в дверном проёме, не идёт ли кто. А затем, после того, как Крис отпустил его, просто вышел из кубрика, не говоря ни слова.

Тем вечером Том не спустился, как уже привык, в машинное отделение, где обычно в это время дежурил Крис. Он хорошо обдумал произошедшее и, заметно скучая без компании так славно смеющегося над его дурными шутками и тепло и живо принимающего его Криса, в конце концов решил для себя, что неправильно понял порыв своего приятеля, и это был просто дружеский, хотя и весьма глубокий, поцелуй. На следующий день он, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил вылавливать Криса одного и болтать с ним о всякой чепухе, наслаждаясь лестным ему вниманием и слушая в очередной раз рассказы, в которых тот рисовал неведомые Тому берега далёкой и такой непонятной Австралии, где дышится так легко и свободно без оглядки на сословные различия, и где так много места и незанятой земли, что каждый найдёт себе угол. А вечером… А вечером Крис, загнув его над ограждением в машинном отделении, стянул с него его форменные брюки и, не особо стараясь подготовить, познакомил его со своим толстым твёрдым членом.

Позже ночью Тому было неловко, протирая своё тело влажным полотенцем, вспоминать произошедшее, а затем и утром, ощущая, как сладостно ноют растянутые мышцы при резких движениях. Он спустился следующим вечером на нижний ярус снова и повторял это все последующие дни, абсолютно не задумываясь о последствиях. Его вело от неприкрытого обожания Криса, того, как тот резво вскакивал при его появлении и следил за ним голодным взглядом. Понимал ли он тогда, что Крис влюблён в него? Том сам этого не знал.

Их странные отношения продолжались почти до самого отбывания Тома во Владивосток, где он должен был возглавить основанную несколькими годами ранее генералом Ноксом учебно-инструкторскую школу. Перед этим произошел неприятный инцидент, когда в каюте, где спал Крис, были найдены русские листовки с советской символикой, которые кто-то, видимо, протащил с суши. Тома вызвали прочитать, что на них написано, что он и выполнил, выдумывая и превращая на ходу призыв к террору в рекламное воззвание в театр. Матросы всё равно получили выговор за пронос на борт незаконных предметов, а листовки с вражескими символами Том уничтожил самолично, опасаясь, что они могут попасть на глаза кому-нибудь знающему, и его обман будет раскрыт. Его потрясывало от напряжения, и он даже радовался про себя, что отбывает через пару дней на идущем на восток крейсере «Генерал Корнилов» союзного им Белого флота, и его дурная страсть к этому, как оказалось, опасному человеку сама собой сойдёт на нет, оставив после себя лишь горько-сладкое воспоминание.

В ту ночь он решил больше не спускаться в машинное отделение, внезапно осознавая, что всё это время ходил по краю, заведя от скуки отношения с малознакомым ему парнем, который мало того, что был отличного от него сословия, так ещё мог оказаться потенциальным преступником, революционером, террористом или ещё чего пострашнее. Хотя что ещё могло быть ужаснее связи с возможным врагом? Он не успел додумать свою мысль, как в его каюту тихо постучались.

— Сейчас, подождите! — внутренне содрогаясь, откликнулся Том, холодея от ужаса, что его глупый и необдуманный обман всё-таки каким-то неведомым ему образом раскрыли. — Уже иду.

За порогом он увидел непривычно хмурого и оттого вначале показавшимся ему незнакомым Криса. Том инстинктивно захлопнул перед ним дверь — и тут же снова её распахнул, с силой втягивая внутрь каюты Криса, выглядывая, не заметил ли кто их.

— Ты сошёл с ума? Что ты делаешь у моей двери? Тебя кто-нибудь видел, поднимающимся сюда? — яростно зашипел он, забывая о страхе и лишь негодуя от необдуманных действий своего неразумного любовника.

— Я перейду на Корнилова вместе с тобой. — Крис внимательно вглядывался в Тома, а он в свою очередь лишь шокировано захлопнул рот, поражаясь его наглости. — Ты можешь забрать меня, как своего помощника, всё равно Каледон уходит обратно в Англию, и весь экипаж будет расформирован.

— Нет, нет и нет, — замотал головой Том и, хватаясь за голову, заговорил: — Ты не представляешь, о чём просишь, это даже уму немыслимо. Что ты о себе возомнил? Я уже прикрыл тебя, чуть не подставив себя при этом. И это твоя благодарность? Решил шантажировать меня и…

— Нет! — Крис близко подошёл к нему, заставляя Тома отступить и прижаться к стене. — Я и не думал о таком предательстве

— Боже, но о чём ты тогда думал, приходя сюда? — Тому стало тоскливо и горько от того, как смотрел на него Крис, от его ясных глаз и открытого честного лица.

Он сам себе внезапно показался гадким и глупым ребенком, что походя приласкал бездомного пса, а теперь гонит его палкой. Том понял, что плачет, лишь когда Крис поражённо провёл по его лицу ладонью, стирая катившиеся слёзы.

— Эй, ну что ты, Ваше Вашество, — тихо произнёс Крис, отходя от него, хмурясь и сжимая прикоснувшуюся к Тому ладонь в кулак. — Я сам дурак, надумал себе что-то, прости меня.

Том задохнулся, не понимая, что именно хотел он — чтобы Крис остался или ушёл? — и лишь молча наблюдал, как тот, качая головой, как будто уговаривая сам себя, и не глядя на него больше, вышел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Через пару дней Криса объявили в розыск, так как тот спустился без разрешения ночью в порт, но не вернулся ни на следующий день, ни днём позже. Решили, что его ограбили и возможно убили, раз он был один без поддержки товарищей из экипажа. А Том, никак не реагируя на это внешне, лишь хладнокровно подписал приказ о признании Криса пропавшим без вести: Каледон должен был вскоре идти обратно в море, и лишние проблемы в лице неблагонадёжного матроса никому из командования были не нужны.

И до последнего дня, уже добравшись до Владивостока и узнав, что город почти сдан, а учебная школа для кадровых офицеров прекратила своё существование, и живя лишь надеждой увидеться с милым другом Бенедиктом, чей образ почти стёрся в его памяти за время разлуки, Том старательно отгонял от себя мысли о пропавшем любовнике, душа в груди бессильные слезы и едва дыша от спирающей грудь печали. Были ли они чем-то большим друг для друга? Возможно и нет, но их новая случайная встреча могла расставить всё по своим местам либо окончательно запутать.

***

Том, с трудом выпростав руку из-под тяжеленного Криса, дотянулся до валявшихся на полу рядом с кроватью часов. Было уже довольно поздно, и солнце нещадно било из неприкрытого и не задёрнутого занавесями окна. Том поморщился и широко зевнул. Плечо, на котором покоилась светловолосая голова его крепко спящего любовника, почти онемело, поэтому он, невзирая на боль во всём теле и желание поспать ещё хотя бы часок, начал упорно выползать, кляня узкие гостиничные кровати.

— Куда ты? — хриплым со сна голосом, поинтересовался Крис, скатываясь к стене на бок и освобождая Тома.

— Тшш, — шикнул на него Том, потягиваясь и проходя к окну, не стесняясь собственной наготы.

Он помочился прямо во двор, пытаясь попасть струёй в хозяйского пса, но лишь оросил пустые цветники под окном. Несколько жёлтых капель упало на узкий подоконник, и Том брезгливо растёр их ладонью. Если бы его видел Бенедикт… Мысль о друге омрачила Тома, он вспомнил про своё отосланное вчера письмо. Правильно ли было так поступать? Он столько преодолел, чтобы встретиться с ним: уже пересёк весь материк, и ему оставалось лишь найти судно, идущее в Китай. Но ситуация в городе пугала его, он чувствовал, что смерть идёт за ним: анархично настроенный люд был опасен. А обрекать Бенедикта на вечное ожидание, если вдруг с ним что-то случится, он не мог.

Затылком Том чувствовал неотрывный и жгучий взгляд Криса, и из-за этого не хотел оборачиваться, беспокоясь, что словно стоит им заговорить, как всё сломается. Как никогда прежде, Том ощущал эту хрупкость связывающего их чувства. Почему он не ценил и избегал вспоминать тех кратких дней на корабле, когда они вели свои задушевные дневные беседы, а ночью соединялись, оглушённые шумом работающих двигателей и раздавленные жаром раскалённых котлов машинного отделения. Перед его внутренним взором проплывали тщательно скрываемые им от себя самого и лелеемые воспоминания о долгих рассказах Криса, в которых тот, как на самом деле всегда понимал Том, с нескрываемой страстью обещал, что их путь может быть соединённым и неразрывным. С удручающей ясностью Том осознал, что его наконец настигло то самое чувство, о котором пишут все лирики, и он встретил того самого человека, который будет извечно ждать и желать его.

Пружины кровати за спиной Тома весело звякнули, отвлекая его от печалящих мыслей. Крис гибко потянулся, вскочив и даря наслаждение глазам своим обнажённым телом, и, весело подмигнув Тому, набросил на плечи его белый китель.

— Я во двор, — кинул он Тому, усмехаясь и натягивая на ходу свои солдатские суконные шаровары. — Негоже прохожих сверху обливать.

Том покачал головой, закусив губу и удивляясь тому, как преобразила того офицерская форма, превратив из простоватого милого парня в красивого статного мужчину. Он не боялся, что офицерская форма привлечёт внимание: в городе было достаточно служивых и простых жителей в разного рода военной одёжи. Обилие приезжих из деревень и отсутствие единой формы для не так давно созданной Красной армии юного советского государства создавало причудливые сочетания из лаптей и шинелей, папах и расшитых рубах.

Выглянув в коридор и поймав мимо проходящую и мигом зардевшуюся от его наготы дворовую девку, он дал ей червонец и наскоро написанную записку для хозяина гостиницы, указав также притащить воды для мытья и еды. После, стащив таз для умывания на пол и встав в него, он принялся обтираться смоченным в горячей воде полотенцем. В таком виде его и застал вернувшийся со двора Крис.

Том почувствовал холод, скользнувший по его мокрой коже от распахнутой и вновь закрытой двери, а затем лёгкие ласкающие прикосновения к своими плечам и спине. Крис принялся черпать воду собранными в горсти ладонями и поливать его, бесстыдно затем скользя руками по покрывшейся мурашками коже Тома и смывая с нее следы собственной страсти. Краснеющая шея и плечи, напряженно выпрямленная спина, бедра, припухнувший от долгих ночных утех вход в его расслабленное тело и полувставший член, изгиб под коленом, покрытые пятнами синяков щиколотки — Крис не пропустил ни одного сантиметра, лаская и целуя обнажённого и дрожащего Тома.

— Разденься, — прошептал он, переступая на пол и стряхивая с волос капли. — Я обмою тебя тоже.

Крис сбросил с плеч китель и наклонился над едва заполненным тазом. Они больше разлили воду кругом, фыркая и отплевываясь, когда Том начал поливать его сверху из кувшина. Том, смеясь, стащил свободной рукой с него шаровары и теперь обмывал его тело целиком, попутно лаская Криса между ног.

На подносе стыл чай с незамысловатым завтраком из пятка варёных яиц с чёрным хлебом, на полу подсыхали разводами лужицы пролитой воды, а Крис с Томом вновь боролись на скомканных простынях их узкой кровати. Проигравших в этой извечной любовной битве не было, как и победивших. Утомлённые, они вновь прижимались друг к другу, как за день до этого: Том негодующе постанывал под тяжестью длинного тела Криса, но не торопился выползать из его крепких объятий.

— Мне нужно выбраться в Шанхай, ты сможешь мне помочь с этим? — спросил Том, тут же ощущая, как вздрогнул, каменея, Крис в его руках.

— Из порта уходят только военные суда, — поднимаясь и нависая над ним на руках, медленно произнёс Крис, пристально вглядываясь в зардевшееся лицо Тома, — но вскоре сюда зайдёт перед отправкой домой сиднейский торговый корабль.

— Домой? — переспросил Том, обхватывая того за шею. — Ты не ответил мне, Крис.

— Здесь нечего и думать, — ответил тот, хмурясь и отталкивая его руку, выпрямляясь. — Всё кругом оцеплено, и без транзитного билета нет смысла даже соваться.

— Но корабли Белого флота всё ещё стоят в порту!

— К ним не допустят, город перешёл под власть нового правительства, — Крис сидел на кровати, сгорбившись, и избегал смотреть на Тома. — Но я что-нибудь придумаю.

Больше за те пару недель с Крисом о Шанхае Том не упоминал: он и сам понимал, что попал в ловушку, ведомый своими романтическими идеями. Когда Крис в очередной раз оставил его, отправившись в рейд со своим отрядом, а, скорее, мародёрский поход по возможным жилищам так называемых врагов, как про себя называл это Том, он быстро оделся, накинув на голое тело китель и натянув форменные брюки, и, более не медля, сбежал на первый этаж в пристройку, где был маленький кабинет, явно переделанный из чулана, хозяина постоялого двора.

 — Эй, старик, ты здесь? — Том неуверенно произносил слова, всегда робея, когда переходил с английского на русский.

— Тише, тише, сударь, — откуда-то из темноты за книжными полками зашептал знакомый голос, а затем оттуда вынырнул и сам его владелец. — Наше дело требует тишины и спокойствия. Сами знаете, какое сейчас время.

— Время бежать, — также переходя на шепот, ответил Том и обратился вопросительно: — У вас всё получилось?

— Да, но было очень сложно. — Старый проныра многозначительно замолчал, сложив руки на животе, и Том, хотя он уже достаточно много денег отдал этому хитрому старику, сердито выложил на стол перед ним последнее, что у него оставалось: часы, подаренные отцом перед выпуском из колледжа. — Чудно, чудно! Вот ваш билет, с вами чудненько иметь дело, сударь.

Том облегчённо вздохнул, с документами на руках он уже не чувствовал себя словно загнанная в угол мышь. Крис врал ему: корабли Белого флота продолжали принимать пассажиров, иммигрирующих в Китай, и новое правительство пока не мешало этому. Том не был зол на него за эту глупую ложь и не мог его судить за это безрассудство. Их случайная встреча всколыхнула в нём таимые им самим от себя воспоминания и чувства, и, быть может, когда-то в другом времени и месте и при других обстоятельствах между ними действительно что-то могло быть. Он, с осторожностью прислушиваясь к тишине коридора — днём в гостинице почти никого не бывало, — начал подниматься в свою комнату, решив сменить перед побегом свой заметный китель на что-нибудь из вещей Криса.

— Тебе письмо. — Том судорожно дёрнулся, оглядываясь на внезапно вернувшегося Криса, держащего двумя пальцами конверт с наклеенными на нём китайскими марками. — Мальчишка нёс в твой номер, и я решил сам тебе передать. Ты куда-то выходил?

— Нет! То есть да, конечно, да. — Том неловко рассмеялся, чувствуя себя очень глупо. — Хотелось перекусить, а позвать было некого.

Том перебегал глазами с долгожданного письма на сумрачное лицо Криса. Затем, не выдержав, потянулся рукой, но тот тут же смял конверт в кулаке.

— Отдай. — Том, растеряв всё своё самообладание, чувствовал, как вспыхивают гневные пятна на его щеках. — Отдай мне его, Крис.

— Хочу прочесть, ты разрешаешь? — Крис отступил на пару ступеней ниже и принялся разглаживать смятый конверт, дразня и зля Тома. — Что в нём? Это из-за него ты не соглашаешься отправиться вместе со мной и даже не стремишься обратно в Англию, а хочешь попасть именно в Шанхай?

— Отдай. — Том чувствовал, как подводит его голос, и видел, как начинает дрожать протянутая словно в мольбе о милостыни рука. — Прошу тебя.

— Просишь? — Крис отступил на лестничную площадку и теперь стоял, ярко подсвеченный светом, льющимся из высокого окна, что делало его силуэт особенно внушительным.

Том сошёл с последней ступени и, облокачиваясь на перила лестничного ограждения, опустился перед ним на колени. Крис дёрнулся словно от пощёчины, меняясь в лице и испуганно глядя на него, и, снова смяв конверт в руке, выронил его, сбегая вниз и хлопая тяжёлыми дверьми парадной.

***

«Мой друг, я буду ждать тебя всё равно, чтобы с тобой не случилось, и как бы ни была сурова к нам судьба. Моё обещание тебе не может быть так просто отобрано. Этот год разлуки измучил меня, но также показал, как сильно я тебя люблю. Да, люблю. Теперь мне ясно это также, как если бы я прозрел после века блуждания в темноте.

Я больше не сомневаюсь и не страшусь того, что вместе нам под силу преодолеть. И если письмо не найдёт тебя, то я отправлюсь на поиски твоей могилы. Я был глуп, боясь поддаться чувству и играя тобой. Мне больно думать, что я могу потерять тебя.

Навеки твой, Б.К.»

Том несколько раз на дню перечитывал эти строки, радующие и тревожащие его сердце. После ссоры Том, не поднимаясь более в номер, боясь, что Крис всё же вернётся, и не переодеваясь, отправился прямиком в порт. Стараясь не смотреть ни на кого, шарахаясь от каждой красной эмблемы и пихая, дрожа от страха, под нос проверяющим свой транзитный билет, он добрался до нужного судна, парохода «Симбирск» находившейся под руководством генерала Старка Сибирской флотилии, перед которым уже толпилось под сотню человек. И теперь, изнемогая от жажды — запасов пресной воды на всех не хватало, — плыл уже третьи сутки, почти не засыпая и уже не стыдясь своего нелепого вида: застегнутый на все пуговицы грязно-белый китель с оторванными знаками отличия, надетый на голое тело, форменные пыльные брюки и такие же пыльные военные сапоги. К нему несколько раз подходили, пытаясь завести разговор и принимая его за русского белого офицера, но понимая по ответной речи, что он из интервентов, тут же отступали.

Он чувствовал себя гадким и неправильным, как было в то первое их расставание с Крисом. Между ними не было обещаний или любовных клятв, но то странное хрупкое чувство, что охватило Тома в последнюю их встречу, было сильнее любого закона или правила. Его скрутило сухим спазмом, он закашлялся, сгибаясь за борт их медленно бредущего парохода. Во рту стало горько и противно, а солнечные, отражённые от воды блики ослепили Тома, заставляя зажмуриться от боли.

***

На набережной Вайтань было многолюдно несмотря на ранние часы. Бенедикт уже скрылся на службе, оставив Тома развлекаться одному: его друг действительно занялся изучением древних рукописей и редких изданий, что в изобилии привезли с собой русские иммигранты, и теперь решал, сколько они стоят, и следует ли британской короне выкупить их у несчастных изгнанников. Том устало брёл вдоль берега, без интереса рассматривая поднадоевшую картину спешащих мимо него людей на фоне статичных архитектурных красот. Он маялся от безделья, и даже долгожданная встреча с Бенедиктом была для него в радость всего несколько дней.

Его милый возлюбленный друг был также холоден, как и в былые времена их общения, несмотря на своё последнее письмо. Он, нисколько не смущаясь, поведал, что написал его, будучи под впечатлением от самоубийственного тона ответного послания Тома и опасаясь, что его прошлый недвусмысленный отказ посредством поэзии мог надломить у того нежное душевное равновесие. Том на это мог только закатить глаза, поражаясь в очередной раз тому, как порой нелогично и абсурдно мыслил Бенедикт.

— Но ты же обещал найти мою могилу! — Том просто не мог оставить без внимания столь явное доказательство любви.

— Да, я бы был очень печален. — Бенедикт скорбно возвёл глаза к небу и трагически сложил руки перед собой. — Возможно бы даже пропустил вечерний чай.

— Чай?

— Чай.

— Ты отвратителен, — едва удерживаясь от смеха, заявил Том.

— Сие есть моя низменная человеческая натура, — уворачиваясь от брошенной в него подушки, пропел Бенедикт, хохоча и падая на кровать рядом с Томом. — Я всё-таки решился на брак с той прелестной юной особой.

— Софи, если не ошибаюсь?

— Ты никогда не ошибаешься, мой друг.

— И когда же?

— Когда захочешь. — Бенедикт приобнял его за плечи, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. — Ты, мой друг, как говорится, шафер. И тебе всё устраивать. Да и нам пора возвращаться домой, в Шанхае становится неспокойно.

Том и сам это прекрасно понимал. Пока Бенедикт пропадал, зарываясь в очередных древностях, Том исследовал окрестности и общался с часто попадавшимися на его пути праздношатающимися русскими, замечая, что как бы ни приветливо их встретил Китай, они оставались лицами без гражданства, а значит, и прав. Заметное количество летающих по улицам красных листовок, что напоминали, как ни пытался Том забыть, об оставленном любовнике, так же пугало и намекало на скорое разрушение этого уголка старой эпохи.

***

Празднество прошло по всем традициям и с размахом, достаточным, чтобы не вызвать раздражение, но заставить позавидовать новоиспеченным супругам. Родители Бенедикта, встретившие его возвращение из революционной России с гордостью, словно тот лично вывез всех несчастных русских в Шанхай и спас, по их словам, «от ужасных расстрелов ужасных-ужасных большевиков», были безмерно счастливы, что их нелюдимый и остроязыкий сын наконец решился, перестав мучать свою юную невесту. Том ненадолго увлекся предсвадебной суматохой, отвлекая себя от грустных мыслей о будущем одиночестве, но в итоге после торжества всё равно погрузился в глубокую хандру и с нетерпением ожидал возвращения Бенедикта из медового месяца. Дни его проходили по чёткому распорядку, к которому он привык за время службы, хотя сам он твёрдо решил для себя уйти в увольнение, как только закончится его законный отпуск, как вернувшегося с фронта офицера.

Его не пугала перспектива снова попасть под обстрел и не тревожила беспокойная служба в военное время — всё это он уже ощутил на себе, прожил и перестал бояться. Но тянущее чувство в животе, возникающее при взгляде на простую солдатскую форму, и жар ладоней заставляли его желать тут же исчезнуть с лица земли. Весь его бывший образ жизни, поверхностность и легкомысленность, с которыми он заводил отношения, просто желая понравиться и восхитить собой, теперь вызывали в нём угрызения совести. Скольких он обидел, очаровав и разыгрывая затем будто бы искреннее недоумение от полученных ухаживаний, просьб, писем и подарков.

«Глупое злое дитя, — с упрёком говорил он себе, аккуратно ровняя отросшую за время отсутствия Бенедикта бородку, которую Том капризным желанием решил оставить, чтобы скрыть за ней нежную кожу подбородка и выглядеть более возмужалым и мудрым, — ты не заслуживаешь всей той любви, что получаешь». Наверное, только его саркастичный друг мог совладать с ним в его неконтролируемом желании всеобщего обожания и внимания.

Сегодня он ожидал наконец возвращение Бенедикта, поэтому всё утро тщательно готовился, волнуясь, будто перед встречей с женихом. Том одёрнул себя, ещё не хватало вновь попасться в ловушку самообмана: Бенедикт действительно очень любил его, о чём не уставал напоминать и в письмах, и в личных беседах. Но то была эмоция, скорее, платоническая, и физически они связывались лишь в целях исследования пределов собственной развращённости.

В дверь мягко постучали, и осторожно заглянувший в комнату камердинер сообщил, что его ожидает какой-то служивый с корабля Тома, и спросил, спустится ли он вниз или стоит передать тому отказ.

Том уставился на себя в отражение, равнодушно отмечая, как резко побледнели краски с лица, и решив, что более медлить глупо, попросил проводить служивого прямо к нему. Сам он боялся даже привстать, подозревая, что ноги его не удержат. Заслышав грузные шаги, подходивших к его комнате людей, Том зажмурился и уткнулся в ладони, понимая, что будет выглядеть глупо, но не имея сил сдерживать себя.

Он ни на что не надеялся, но сердце его стучало, словно знало заранее, что это точно был его старый знакомый. «Крис, кажется, так его звали», — Том сильно прикусил губу, будто наказывая за очередную ложь самому себе. Конечно же, он помнил имя того матроса. Это имя навеки было с ним, скрепляя его душу и разум покрепче самого сложного морского узла. Имя его возлюбленного, имя его любимого. Том выдохнул на звуке открываемой двери. И, более не страшась ничего, оглянулся.


End file.
